ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Notes (2/14/17)
Ozthus and Ash are off to seek Silkas Delmirev, a target given to Ozthus by one of the officers of the Edge, known as Blade Harrow. They will presumably arrive in Ampora with little to no idea of where to start. They will end up finding her, one way or another, in her private laboratory in the Academia Arcana. They may have to interact with various members of either the Order, or the Academia. They are listed below: * Magister Alistair Cramble, a gnomish transmutation wizard with a pleasant expression * Magister Maren Millsworth, an even-tempered halfling illusionist * Magister Vulmon Hakoria, a powerful conjuration wizard and warlock, who is also secretly a vampire, and has ties to the Order of Grey Wizards. * Reginald Thorpe, demonologist and illusionist - pleasant and shrewd old half-elf * Di'Estrin, an aasimar evocation wizard with ties to the Order of Grey Wizards * Silkas Delmirev, a gold dragonborn conjurer/warlock, with ties to both the Dark Eye and the Order of Grey Wizards * Inayra Teft, a spy for the Dark Eye who has recently become a Councilor in the Order of Grey Wizards * Anbor Kulithaki, a goliath druid-warlock, who has no ties to any organization, but is a good source of information for those who know how to ask Silkas Silkas has been meeting with the Order a lot recently - Di'Estrin has brought back news of the book, and the spies of the Dark Eye wish to obtain it. She is only mildly interested in its contents, but as a councilor she is forced to attend the meetings. She is a gold dragonborn, seems pleasant enough, a bit standoffish - her evil lies in her disregard of what the consequences of her research could be, and her moral ambiguity. The things she is researching could lead to disaster, as modifying a circle to be able to summon things at a distance is dangerous especially in the hands of the Dark Eye. Her personal projects include the use of strange runes in Deep Speech, trying to figure out the arithmantic equations for using them in ritual circle casting. She also dabbles in Conjuration on the side. Behavior: On a typical day, Silkas will do the following: * Leave her apartment at around 6am to meet with the Order * Meet them in a tower not far from the Academia or her house (5 minutes walk) * Meet for about 2 hours * Return to the Academia (5 minute walk) * Teach a class (2 hours) * Take a meal with colleagues (1 hour) * Return to her apartment to study (10 minute walk, 4-6 hours study) * Prepare and eat evening meal and/or stargaze on her roof, calculating arithmantic equations (2 hours) * Study or read by candlelight OR meet with the Dark Eye (4 hours) * Go to sleep Some days she may go out into the city to buy fresh foods. She prefers fish, though she also has a fondness for citrus and pretzel-like bread braids. She will also frequent an alchemy shop for chalks and void powders. The Laboratory The lab is a smallish room * Magically warded with a permanent Alarm spell on the door and the hallway outside the door. * Silkas has had one of her friends put a triggerable rune of Sleep in her floor. * She will dimension door to the walltop of the Academia Arcana Encounter